


pickled plum and porridge

by takomomo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Jaehyun is an Idiot, M/M, Sick Fic, but not really, yuta is fed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takomomo/pseuds/takomomo
Summary: Jaehyun shivers and then peeks at Yuta from under the blankets, “Was the ice cream good?” he asks like he’s not stuck in bed with a fever of 39 degrees and wracked with coughing fits every few seconds.“Yes, it was.”“Then it’s all worth it.”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	pickled plum and porridge

Yuta looks at the thermometer and then at the figure huddled under the blankets in bed, “I told you you shouldn’t have gone out.” because really, who goes out at 11pm, in the dead of winter, for a tub of ice cream with just a hoodie on? All because Yuta made a passing comment about craving for mint chocolate ice cream.

Jaehyun shivers and then peeks at Yuta from under the blankets, “Was the ice cream good?” he asks like he’s not stuck in bed with a fever of 39 degrees and wracked with coughing fits every few seconds.

“Yes, it was.”

“Then it’s all worth it.” Yuta huffs because even sick, Jaehyun is a sap who’s unable to turn off his Valentine boy image long enough to admit that he’s very much to blame for this flu.

“You’re an idiot Jung Jaehyun.” He says but crawls up the bed to adjust the pillows and the blanket and to brush the hair out of that awfully handsome face, “rest for now, I’ll make you something light to eat.” He presses a kiss at the corner of Jaehyun’s lips despite his protests, “You’ll get sick too.” Jaehyun whines but Yuta simply shrugs. He got all his shots ahead of time, unlike his pitiful boyfriend who only ever considers them after his third cold of the year.

When Yuta comes back after his one sided fight with the induction cooker, Jaehyun is asleep again, his cheek squished against Yuta’s favourite pillow. So he places the piping hot bowl of porridge with pickled plums on the bedside table and checks Jaehyun’s temperature again. The ibuprofen seems to be working because he’s coolish to the touch now and has sweat beading on his forehead which Yuta wipes away with a cold damp cloth. It startles Jaehyun awake and he blinks blearily at his boyfriend.

“Ah you’re so pretty…” He says softly as Yuta gets comfortable in the space beside him. The younger man sits up and lets the blanket pool over the bright red boxer briefs Yuta got him for his birthday.

“Are you delirious? Should I take you to the hospital?”

“Can’t a man appreciate his boyfriend’s beauty without getting rushed to the ER?” Yuta ignores him in favour of setting the bowl of porridge on his lap. He scoops a spoonful from the sides of the bowl where it’s the coolest and blows on it,

“Just making sure the fever hasn’t fried your brain yet.”

“I-” Yuta takes the opportunity to shove the spoon in Jaehyun’s mouth, then another so the latter doesn’t have time to complain about the taste. It’s sick food, it’s not supposed to taste good, Yuta argued the last time Jaehyun was sick and still had the nerves to complain.

The bowl is mostly empty by the time Jaehyun manages to get a word out, “I know you’re pissed but can you at least not choke me with the plum?”

“You wouldn’t be choking on pickled plums if you weren’t stupid enough to go out without a jacket at night, for  _ ice cream _ .”

Jaehyun pouts, it doesn’t work when he looks five seconds away from passing out again. Yuta sighs out loud and fetches the chamomile tea he made because he’s done hearing Jaehyun’s nasal voice whining about not being able to breathe.

“Sorry.” Jaehyun sincerely says as Yuta helps him take small sips of tea, careful not to burn his lips and tongue.

“You better be.” The older man firmly says but he brings Jaehyun closer to rub him comfortingly on the back, “You always get sick because you’re so careless. I don’t actually want to see you in the ER one day, you know. I’m planning to spend sixty more years with you.”

“It’s just a flu, Yuta,” Jaehyun starts to say but quickly shuts up at the look Yuta gives him, “I mean, I’ll be more careful next time. I promise, we have sixty more years together, give or take.” It’s enough to placate Yuta and the younger man finishes up his tea in the comfort of his slightly less pissed boyfriend’s presence. Jaehyun has a thing for burrowing into Yuta’s neck, sick or not sick, and he takes that chance to get reacquainted with that sensitive spot below a prominent vein. Jaehyun looks pleased with the little moan he tears right out of Yuta’s throat.

“Am I forgiven?”

“Only if you get better soon.”

“Then can I get cuddles? I heard it’s the secret to a faster recovery.”

“I think I need to up the dosage of your meds.” Yuta looks at him with disdain but he’s already pulling Jaehyun closer, wrapping them both in the thick blanket that smells like pain relief patches. 

  
  


//

  
  


“What happened to those flu shots you got?” Jaehyun chuckles and narrowly dodges the pillow that flies across the room, aimed at his face. At least the porridge doesn’t topple over, it would be a waste since he bothered to make it with something other than salt and rice, unlike Yuta.

“I don’t want to hear it from you.” 

“Come on, I told you we shouldn’t have been kissing when I had the flu…” Yuta spares him a glance then purposefully kicks Jaehyun’s stuffed llama from the foot of the bed to the floor. He has an awful lot of energy for someone who’s been bedridden for two days.

“You were the one who asked to cuddle.” Jaehyun wants to say he asked for cuddles but not for the kisses Yuta sneaked every few minutes except it’s not something to complain about, not really. He feels a little giddy at the reminder. He sets the bowl down before Yuta takes another shot at him.

“Actually,” Jaehyun picks up the llama from the floor and sidles up to his sick boyfriend, “now that I think about it, maybe it’s the ice cream. You did finish the entire tub in one sitting.”

“Oh screw you…”

“When you’re all better, baby, when you’re all better.”

  
  



End file.
